nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Poké Ball
A Poké Ball (sometimes spelled as Pokéball) is a round device used in the ''Pokémon'' series to catch and contain Pokémon. The Poké Ball also serves as a symbol for the series. There are many types of the Poké Ball, such as the Great Ball or Ultra Ball. The term can be used to describe the basic style of ball, or for the entire group. Mechanics While the specific way of how Poké Balls work remains unknown, they can reduce a Wild Pokémon's size and capture them. However, most of the time, Pokémon that haven't been weakened in battle can escape from the Poké Ball, bursting it open and leaving it useless. Once a Pokémon is caught, that Poké Ball will be only used to contain it, allowing the trainer to release it in case he or she would like to battle with it. The trainer can then recall it at any time. The size of a Poké Ball can be conveniently reduced by pressing the button in the middle, allowing a trainer to carry them more easily. Before releasing the Pokémon inside, they need to press the button again to return it to its normal size. When a Poké Ball catches a new wild Pokémon and the trainer already has six in his or her team, the new Pokémon will automatically be transferred to the trainer's storage system. In case the trainer wants to get rid of a Pokémon, he or she can release the Pokémon from its Poké Ball to the wild again. However, the Poké Ball can't work again after this and must be tossed away. Interestingly, a Pokémon hatched from an egg will be automatically put in a standard Poké Ball, even if the trainer is carrying none of them. However, this is not the case for a Shedinja's appearance after a Nincada evolves into Ninjask. The trainer in this case needs to have a standard Poké Ball in his or her bag and a free space in his or her party to contain Shedinja. Different types of Poké Balls Other Balls GS Ball The GS Ball is an enigmatic ball that can't be used to catch Pokémon, and can't be opened at all, not even by the Poké Ball expert in Kurt. However, it has some relation with the Pokémon Celebi, as the player can place it in the Ilex Forest Shrine to make it appear. Snag Balls Snag Balls is a term that refers to any poké ball trown using the Snag Machine that has the ability to catch other trainers' Shadow Pokémon. Old Ball The Old ball is an early version of the poke ball that uses a knob to open the ball. It appeared in Pokemon 4ever ''Super Smash Bros. ''.]] The Poké Ball appears in all of the ''Super Smash Bros. games, from which they become a projectile item that upon impact of a hard surface, releases a Pokémon at random. They are also used by the character Pokémon Trainer as he tosses out his Pokémon to fight. The Master Ball can also be found and used. Gallery File:Poke Ball Used (Crystal).png|Poké Ball being used in Pokémon Crystal. * Category:Pokémon items Category:Super Smash Bros. items Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies